


Santa Claus is Coming

by Klara_Blum



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix möchte etwas von Till. Der nutzt das aus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus is Coming

“Bitte.” Felix sah seinen Kollegen flehentlich an aber Ritter reagierte nicht.

„Du sollst das ja nicht für mich tun, sondern für Sebastian.“

„Warum machst dus dann nicht selber?“ grummelte Till. Felix unterdrückte gerade noch ein genervtes Seufzen. „Glaubst du mein eigener Sohn erkennt mich nicht?“

Till gab immer noch keine Regung von sich. Jetzt beschloss Felix zu drastischeren Mitteln zu greifen. „Du hast auch was gut bei mir.“ Nach einer Pause fügte er noch hinzu, „Alles was du willst.“

„Alles?“ Ritters Grinsen lies Böses ahnen.

„Ja wenn ichs doch sage.“ Jetzt nur nicht die Geduld verlieren. Er war fast soweit.

„Und ich müsste dafür nur...“

„...dir ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm überziehen und Sebastian seine Geschenke geben. Dann kannst du schon wieder verschwinden.“

„Na wenn das so ist. Geht in Ordnung.“ Wieder das Grinsen.

In Felix breitete sich kurz das Bedürfnis aus seinem Kollegen vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals zu fallen. Das wurde aber sehr schnell vom Gedanken überschattet, dass es eine sehr dumme Idee gewesen war, Ritter zu versprechen alles zu tun was er wollte. Das würde er sicherlich noch bereuen. Aber Sebastian bekam seinen Besuch vom Weihnachtsmann. Das war es was zählte.


End file.
